


One Night Wonder

by ViceRoy21



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceRoy21/pseuds/ViceRoy21
Summary: Sanji, the man of many nights of passion, can have anyone he desires. So how does a challenge gone wrong end up with him being the one to chase down his target?((okay so i thought about it and decided to see how far i could take this story, probably not far to be honest but I'm gonna see what I got left in me))





	1. Chapter 1

"Alllllright which piece of ass should I go for next" the blonde drawled after he downed his drink in one swallow.

"Let's face it Sanji you've been with just about everyone here, there isn't any challenge to it any more" the curly haired, long nosed man said with a sigh as he took a sip of his drink.

"You kidding?! There's always a challenge Usopp, come on pick someone" Sanji persisted.

Usopp sighed again and looked around the bar, hoping to find something that would shut the other up. Then his eyes landed on someone he knew he had never seen before and pointed him out to the curly browed man "Alright him, never seen him before so he obviously isn't from around here".

Sanji looked in the direction his curly haired friend pointed "who? Moss head? bah he doesn't look like a challenge at all".

"Hey you asked... unless you're scared you'll fail" Usopp teased.

"The great Sanji Black? Fail? Never!" Sanji scoffed and got up from the table, making his way through the crowd over to the bar.

His target, a well built green haired man, had a bottle of booze in one hand and a scowl on his face.

Sanji tsked and slid up to the bar beside him "Yo bar keep, can I get a gin 'n tonic?".

The greenette beside him didn't give Sanji's presence any notice, too absorbed in his drink to care.

Sanji eyed the man up and down, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he leaned closer "Name's Sanji, you are?"

"Not interested" the man grunted then took a deep drink from the bottle.

"Oh that's real original" Sanji snorted, taking his drink from the bartender with a thanks "Coming from a guy drinking in a singles bar, if you aren't here to find a little amore then why the hell are you here hm?".

"None of your business" the guy grunted again as he finished off his bottle and ordered another.

"Oh don't grunt at me like a caveman, I'm just trying to make polite conversation; you're lucky I'm not like most of the guys around here who use cheesy pick up lines to try to get into your pants" Sanji said with a frown as he took a drink "let me guess, your significant other is cheating on you and you're here to drown your sorrows".

"Not even close dart brow" the greenette grumbled as he glared at the blond.

"Oi! who the fuck are you calling dart brow, marimo" Sanji growled as he glared back.

"Are you stupid or did your eyebrows eat your brain?" the man asked, his scowl deepening.

"I should be asking you that since you have a swamp monster trying to devour your head" the blond growled as he pointed at the other's hair.

"You looking for a fight asshole?" the greenette snapped as he got up from his seat.

"Maybe I am dick head" the blond also stood, getting in the other's face.

Several people around them were watching the scene. The bartender came over and tried to defuse the situation "hey now you two there's a rule against fights in the club, you wanna hash something out you take it outside".

"Tsk it's not even worth it" the greenette sat back down in his seat and picked up his bottle again.

"What? To scared I'll whip your ass?" Sanji asked with a sneer while silently wondering how this went from trying to get in the guys pants to trying to kick his ass.

"Nope, just don't feel like wasting good booze" the guy answered then downed the rest of the bottle.

The blond growled and took his seat. Picking up his glass and downing the rest of it. He looked back at where he left Usopp and found him smirking smugly at Sanji. Bristling, he sent the long nose a scathing glare before turning back to the man beside him.

"So then if it isn't a cheating significant other why are you acting as if someone shoved a stick up your ass... are you the one cheating?" Sanji asked as he stared at the other, determined to get an answer.

"Do I seriously look like someone who would cheat?" the greenette growled as he glared heatedly at the blond "now piss off and let me drink in peace".

"You seriously think you'll get peace in a singles bar? What planet are you from marimo?" Sanji asked with a snort, the guy was too funny "no you don't look like someone who would cheat but you never know, it's always the last person you think it would be".

"No body cheated on anybody you dumb ass" he snapped, the bottle in his hand creaking from the pressure.

"Alright then, your partner left you" Sanji guessed making him growl.

"There is no partner, there never was a partner, and there never will be a partner!" the greenette snarled as he slammed the bottle down on the counter causing more looks to be shot there way.

"Yeesh touchy, does that mean you're a virgin?" Sanji asked with a smirk, mentally cackling.

"You really want hit don't you? No I'm not a damn virgin" the stranger snapped as he pointed at Sanji.

"But you just said there was never a partner so that means you're a virgin moss head" Sanji murmured in amusement before finishing his drink.

"You don't need to have a parnter to have sex, ever heard of one night stands?" the marimo growled as he glared at the blond beside him.

"I have but I've never had one, I think it is just awful to do something like that to the person you slept with" Sanji said with a scoff then he eyed the greenette and purred with a smirk "is that why you're acting the way you are? Someone left you in bed all alone the morning after?".

"Why the fuck are you over here annoying me? Shouldn't you go chase skirts or something?" the marimo growled as he glared at the blonde man that wouldn't seem to leave him alone.

"Haha! That's it! You got left and now you're trying to drink yourself into oblivion to forget that night of passion" Sanji crowed with a smirk, giving himself a mental pat on the back for figuring it out.

"Who the fuck are you Dr. Phil? Gonna tell me that mommy didn't love me enough or that daddy got too touchy?" he snapped as he glared at Sanji, this guy was really starting to piss him off and he wasn't even buzzed yet "quite trying to psychoanalyze me".

Sanji raised an eyebrow at hearing that "Did daddy get too touchy?".

The green haired man glared murderously at the blond that sat next to him; alright that was it. Before Sanji could say anything else that would dig him an even deeper grave he was tackled out of his seat making several of the people around them cry out in surprise.

The blond landed with an ouff, the greenette landing on top of him. They rolled around on the floor for a moment, kicking and hitting each other. Suddenly they were both grabbed by the collars of their shirts and pulled apart by the bouncer of the club, a big burly man that had a crew cut and several scars. "No fighting in the club" he growled as he dragged them over to the door and tossed them outside.

They both landed next to each other on the curb, both glaring at the door that was shut in their faces.

"Tch, see if I ever come back here again" Sanji muttered as he dusted his suit off, scowling at the wrinkles.

The greenette got up from the ground and turned to head off in some random direction. Sanji noticed this and followed after him "Oi where are you going?".

"To find somewhere else to drink since you fucking got us kicked out!" the marimo snapped.

"You're the one who tackled me!" Sanji snapped back.

"You wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!" the green haired man snarled.

"Hey, I was just trying to start a conversation with you, you were the one being a prick" Sanji said with a scowl.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't WANT to talk!" the greenette snapped.

"You never answered my question" Sanji said changing the subject.

The greenette scowled at the blonde and stopped walking "what the hell are you talking about?".

"Were you in there drinking to forget a one night stand?" Sanji asked as he crossed his arms.

The marimo glared at the blond and began walking again. Sanji hurried after him and growled "would you just answer! If you don't then I'm just going to assume it's a yes".

The greenette turned around so fast the blond almost ran into him "So what if it is! Happy now or do you want me to kick your ass!".

"See that wasn't so bad now was it" Sanji said with a huff "is it the reason you've decided to never have a relationship?".

"Are you some demented psychiatrist?" the greenette snapped as he glared at the blond, why wouldn't he leave him alone!

"No, I'm just someone that believes everyone should be happy with their significant other" Sanji told him.

The green haired man scoffed at that and said "relationships are for weak willed idiots who can't take being alone".

"You've never been in a relationship so how would you know?" Sanji said as he scowled at the man.

"You just answered your own question dumbass, I'm fine with being alone and I don't give a shit about relationships" the greenette drawled as he stared disinterestedly at the blonde.

"You are so full of shit, just a minute ago you were trying to drowned yourself in alcohol because some dumbass fucked you and ran" Sanji snapped irritably, he hated it when people were all hypocritical and in denial like this poor fuck in front of him.

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to this" the marimo grumbled, turning and continuing on his way.

Sanji hurried after the guy, he could be just as hard headed as the next guy if he wanted to be "you know, it takes more strength to be in a relationship than to not be in one".

"Oh yeah, how's that, please enlighten me" the greenette said sarcastically.

"Well for one it takes work to make a relationship a happy one, to keep your partner happy. You have to balance time between them, your job, and your social life. Whenever there's a fight you can't just call it quits and leave them in the dust, you gotta find ways to compromise and get past all the anger and frustration. You have to build trust between the two of you, a greater trust than even that of friends to the point you can tell that person anything no matter what it is and they will stick by you till the end despite all your faults. That is a relationship... that is love in its truest form" Sanji explained passionately.

The green haired man was quiet for a few minutes before he snorted and said "you sound like such a girl".

Sanji nearly fell on his face at hearing that, this guy was unbelievable! "You're the one wallowing in self pity just because you were dumped, if anyone is a girl it's you; you're giving up on something before you've even given it a chance".

"For the record I wasn't dumped, it was a drunken night of sex with a random stranger and just so you know, relationships are bull shit and they never work out from what I've seen; it's nothing but a headache and not worth the trouble" the green haired man told the blonde that was following him like a puppy.

"Then go out with me!" Sanji blurted out before he could even think about what he was saying.

This made the greenette pause and turn to stare at the blonde incredulously "what?".

"Go out with me, let me show you that a relationship isn't worthless" Sanji insisted.

The marimo barked a laugh and said "what are you? stupid? why would I want to do something like that?".

"It's either that or admit you're a wuss and are scared of getting your heart crushed" Sanji insisted.

"You're insane! Quite following me" the greenette snapped as he turned and kept walking.

"WUSS!" Sanji called after him, still following "come on admit you're a pussy! Nothing wrong with being scared you big baby".

"I'm not scared now get lost or I'll kick your ass!" the marimo snarled as he walked faster.

Since Sanji's legs were longer he kept up easily "Not till you either admit to being a scaredy cat or agree to go out with me!".

"Fuck fine I'll fucking go out with you!" he snarled as he stopped and turned to glare at the man.

Sanji stopped as well and smiled smugly, pulling his phone out "knew you would see it my way, let me have your name and number and I'll call you later to set everything up".

Snarling he snatched the phone from the blondes hand and added his contact info then gave it back "Now quite following me!".

"Alright I'll see you later" Sanji said with a grin as he turned and walked away, whistling a random tune to himself.

The greenette glared after the blond as he watched him walk away. He sighed and turned, going his own way.

Sanji pulled his phone out and looked at his newest contact, so the guy's name is Zoro eh? Well this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive any french i used, it is google translated and it is just sanji insulting zoro's lack of the knowledge of french.

Zoro honestly didn’t expect the crazy bastard to call him. He had seen the guy drinking with some curly haired long nosed guy and had assumed they were having some kind of competition when the long nose pointed at people and the blond seemed smug. Guy was probably a slut and was trying to get into as many pants as possible. 

Zoro was probably his next target but he had shot the guy down almost immediately. That’s why Zoro just didn’t expect the guy to call him. When his phone rang and there was an unknown number flashing on the screen it didn’t even cross his mind that someone he didn’t want to talk to was on the other end. 

“Roronoa speaking” Zoro grunted out as he answered the phone and hit the speaker button. He was currently lifting weights and he wasn’t going to stop just because someone couldn’t wait to call him.

“Roronoa huh? Nice last name” said an annoyingly familiar voice.

“Whatever it is you’re selling I’m not buying” Zoro told him, getting a noise of annoyance from the blond.

“I’m not a shitty telemarketer you jackass, I’m just calling to set up the time for our date” the guy Zoro had oh so affectionately dubbed as captain annoying stated.

“Who said I was going on a date with you?” Zoro huffed, his eyebrow twitching.

“You did, last night” captain annoying helpfully reminded the forgetful marimo “it was either that or admit to being a wuss, great choice by the way”.

“What’s to stop me from hanging up on you and blocking your number?” Zoro growled.

“What’s to stop me from using someone else's phone to call you?” captain annoying countered.

“What’s to stop me from changing my number?” Zoro shot back.

“Then that just makes you a shitty coward scared to go on one date that you had promised you would go on” Sanji told him with such obvious smug satisfaction that it made all the hairs on Zoro’s body stand on end.

“I should have just ditched you last night” Zoro growled in annoyance.

“Mm you were just too intrigued by my charismatic ways” Sanji said with a suave tone to his voice.

“I wanted you to quit stalking me actually” Zoro pointed out, causing Sanji to sputter out indignant curses at the moss head.

“I was not stalking you” Sanji refuted.

“Stalking, harassing, it’s all the same” Zoro shrugged as he finished the last rep and set his weights down. That earned him a few more curses. Zoro wasn’t going to say it out loud but he was kind of enjoying pissing off the blond, picturing the looks his ridiculous face was making wasn’t half bad either.

There was a loud crash on the other end of the phone that Zoro would deny ever made him jump. A second later there was shouting and cursing of multiple different people that Zoro couldn’t make heads nor tails of. More crashing happened then silence followed for a long minute where Zoro wondered if the blond had gotten jumped and knocked out.

“Stupid shitty bastards” Sanji finally grumbled over the phone, sounding rather annoyed at someone who wasn’t Zoro “Sorry about that, I’m at work”.

“I didn’t ask” Zoro said dryly.

“So about that date, I was thinking tomorrow night at my place; I’ll cook us a nice dinner and we can spend the evening getting to know each other” Sanji changed the subject.

“How do I know you aren’t just going to drug or poison me?” Zoro huffed suspiciously.

“Because if I were to ever mistreat food in such a way I would kick my own ass” Sanji snapped and Zoro had a feeling he had hit a nerve that the blond didn’t like being poked.

“Whatever, your food probably tastes like shit” Zoro grunted.

“My food is the best damn thing you will have ever tasted and you won’t want to eat anything else after you have tasted it” Sanji boasted “You’ll just have to see for yourself tomorrow night”.

“And who said I was free tomorrow night?” Zoro huffed “I do have a life you know, you can’t just decide I’m going to your place without finding out if I’m free”.

“Well are you?” Sanji huffed in annoyance.

“I- yes but that isn’t the point!” Zoro said, slightly flustered and annoyed that the blond was completely missing his point.

“Great! I will see you tomorrow then, just meet me outside the bar where we first met and I’ll take you to my place” Sanji said cheerfully and it just made Zoro want to punch him.

“Fine, whatever” Zoro grunted then hung up on the guy before he broke his own phone out of sheer annoyance.

After that time seemed to pass far too quickly for the green haired man. Before he knew it the next day had come and it was time for him to get ready to go meet the blond. He was tempted to just skip this all together but he knew that if he didn’t go the idiot would just blow up his phone with annoying messages crying about how Zoro stood him up.

Since they weren’t going out anywhere and Zoro didn’t particularly care how he looked, he dressed in his acid washed jeans and one of his band t-shirts. He pocketed his keys, wallet, and phone then walked out the door and tried to remember his way to the random bar he had picked. He started walking in what he felt was the right direction and tucked his hands in his pockets as he leisurely walked down the street.

What was only supposed to take an hour to walk turned into four hours as the buildings and signs kept moving. He eventually made it to the bar but it was starting to grow dark. He spotted the blond leaning against the bar with a cigarette between his lips.

“You’re late” Sanji grunted in annoyance, not bothering to move from his position.

“How can I be late, you didn’t specify a time” Zoro huffed at him.

“It’s nearly dark, normal people show up at a decent time” Sanji shot at him “never mind, let's just get going so I have enough time to finish cooking, thankfully I prepped everything before coming here so it won’t take long to finish”.

The two started walking down the sidewalk, both with their hands stuffed in their pockets. Sanji cast a glance at Zoro as they walked and he eyed the clothing the other was wearing “Do you always dress like a delinquent?”.

Zoro shot an annoyed glance at the blond, taking in the dress shirt and slacks he wore “Do you always dress like a douche?”.

Sanji let out an offended noise “unlike you I have to represent an establishment of fine dining, if I were to wander around looking like a high school dropout it would bring shame on my old man and his restaurant”.

“All I heard was ‘why yes I do always dress like a douche, thank you for noticing’, does your old man know how well you’re representing his restaurant by harassing strangers at random in bars?” Zoro said as he shot a smirk at the other who’s stupid swirlybrowed face was starting to flush from irritation.

“I do not harass random strangers” Sanji hissed as he kicked out at Zoro’s ankle, the other man hopping to the side to dodge it “usually people are quite receptive to my flirtations, you’re just the uncouth exception that prefers to pick fights than to flirt”.

“Tch all I saw that night was a thirsty bastard who didn’t know when to quit, do you realize how desperate you come off when someone tells you no?” Zoro said with a huff and again dodged a kick aimed at his ankles.

“People who go to a SINGLES bar aren’t usually there to just get drunk and wallow in misery” Sanji snapped as he shot the green haired man the stink eye “you’re the only sorry ass bastard who would go to drink at a bar full of people looking to get laid and expect them to not hit on you; then again people probably stay away from you because they think you’re growing mold on your head”.

“You realize you make a shitty date right?” Zoro commented with a bored expression.

“I’ll show you shitty date” Sanji growled and picked up the pace slightly, marching his way back home “hurry your ass up so we can fucking eat”.

Zoro followed after the blond and after some walking they ended up at Sanji’s apartment building. They took the elevator up to the blond’s flat and Sanji led the way into the relatively fancy looking apartment.

“Ritzy digs you got” Zoro commented with a bored tone as he looked around the spotless place.

“With how well the Baratie is doing I’m able to afford a slightly pricier living space than I normally would be able to, plus I have a small side business of my own that I’m hoping to one day make as big as the Baratie; I can’t ride the old man’s coat tails forever” Sanji explained as he went into the kitchen “Want something to drink?”.

“Got anything strong?” Zoro asked as he followed after him.

“I have wine” Sanji told him as he opened a closet and showed the other his wine rack.

“Wine is so weak and fruity” Zoro groaned and scowled at the bottles.

“I don’t do a lot of drinking moss head and anyone I bring home isn’t looking to get sloshed, it’s mainly just to have with our meal”.

“I could drink your entire wine collection and not get a buzz” Zoro huffed in annoyance.

“You’re not drinking all of my wine” Sanji told him as he took out a bottle that would go good with the meal he was preparing and setting it on the counter “Why don’t you take a seat, we can talk while I finish preparing the food”.

Zoro tsked but took a seat at the table and slouched in the chair with a grumpy look on his face, he should have brought his own booze.

“So you know what I do for a living, what do you do?” Sanji decided to break the ice as he moved about the kitchen.

“I’m a professional fighter” Zoro explained with a shrug.

Sanji paused and glanced back at him with a curious look “like those fake wrestling matches they show on tv?”.

Zoro scowled in annoyance “No not like the fake wrestling they show on tv. I do several forms of martial arts, I sword fight, and I box”.

“Huh” Sanji mused as he looked the man up and down “I guess I can see you doing something like that, do you enjoy it?”.

Zoro paused at the blond’s last question, not having expected it “mm I guess I do, my goal is to one day be the champion”.

“That’s a pretty big goal” Sanji whistled “How close are you at getting there?”.

“Not close enough” Zoro huffed in annoyance, thinking back to his fight with Mihawk and how he had lost almost immediately.

“Mm you look determined enough, I’m sure you’ll get there eventually” Sanji shrugged and turned back to his food. Zoro watched the man move, silently reaccessing him after that conversation… not much but enough that Zoro thought that maybe the guy wasn’t completely all bad… only a little though, he was still an annoying pain in the ass.

Sanji asked a few more questions that Zoro answered and the blond told him information in return. Soon the food was done and Sanji was setting the last plate on the table. He grabbed the bottle of wine and popped the cork, filling both their glasses before sitting down.

Zoro had to silently admit, everything did smell and look great. He picked up his fork and took a bite. Unfortunately he couldn’t keep a straight face as the flavor took him by surprise. Sanji was watching the man, a smug smile stretched across his unibanged face; he always enjoyed watching people who tasted his food for the first time, it was almost as satisfying as great sex.

Zoro noticed the look and smoothed his features into a bored expression as he continued to eat, he was not giving the bastard a stroke to his ego. “Tastes better than I expected it to” he said indifferently.

Sanji’s satisfied face nearly slipped into one of indignation, he caught himself at the last second though because he knew the guy was just messing with him “It’s the best damn thing you’ve ever eaten in your life”.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far” Zoro shrugged as he took another bite, no way was he going to give him the satisfaction of being right because god damn it the guy really did know how to cook… It wasn’t fair.

This time Sanji’s face fell into a scowl and he gave Zoro the stink eye “you’re a dirty little liar and you’ll burn in hell for it”.

Zoro gave the blond an amused smirk “Am I a liar? How would you know? Do you stalk me when I go out to eat too?”.

“For the last time I was not stalking you!” Sanji snapped, resisting the urge to throw his fork at the bastard’s face.

“Then what do you call following someone who doesn’t want to be followed?” Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just shut up and eat your damn food” Sanji growled in annoyance, taking a bite of his own dish with a little more force than was necessary.

Zoro just grinned smugly and continued to eat his own food, okay so maybe this wasn’t such a bad time but it still didn’t prove to him that relationships were worth it.

Their meal went on like this as they ate; Sanji would ask a question, Zoro would answer, they would talk a bit and then someone would say something that would start a little bickering match between them then they would fall into silence and it would start all over again.

When the food was gone Sanji cleaned up their dishes and somehow managed to rope Zoro into helping him by drying them while Sanji washed. This task was done in silence, neither man feeling the need to fill the silence as they fell into a rhythm. When everything was clean and the dishes that needed to soak were doing so, the two men moved to the living room and had a seat on the blond’s couch.

“So now what? We ate and talked” Zoro said as he slouched down into the probably very expensive couch.

“We could play a game” Sanji shrugged where he sat, sitting his glass of wine down on the coffee table and pulling out his phone “a friend of mine showed me this game not too long ago”. Sanji opened the app and showed it to Zoro “it’s kind of like charades, basically how you play is you hold the phone screen pointed out so you can’t see it and the person you are playing with has to give you hints. It’s timed so if you don’t get it right you miss, miss too many and you lose; if you get it right you tip the phone so it moves onto the next”.

“Sounds kind of dumb but I’ll play” Zoro shrugged and Sanji set up the app. The blond held up the phone so that it faced Zoro first and he waited to start. The first prompt lit up the screen.

“What’s something associated with spring?” Zoro prompted.

“Flowers” Sanji said immediately and Zoro nodded so Sanji tilted the phone to change the prompt.

“What do you do when you trip?” Zoro questioned.

“Fall” Sanji shot out and he got that one right too.

Zoro squinted at the next prompt, he honestly had no idea what that one was.

“Well what is it?” Sanji said in annoyance.

“I don’t know, I’ve never heard of it before” Zoro griped.

The phone buzzed and Sanji huffed in annoyance that Zoro made him lose a point.

“Building in New York” Zoro told him.

“Empire state building” Sanji said and got it right so he flicked the phone and changed to the next prompt.

They kept going like this and Sanji got more annoyed when Zoro made him miss a prompt. They bickered for a bit which caused Sanji even more time and in the end the blond wasn’t too happy with his score.

“Let’s see you do better asshole” Zoro huffed as he snatched the phone and started the game.

“ Tue es une grosse tête verte stupide” Sanji said with a grin.

Zoro scowled in annoyance “What the fuck are you saying?”.

“Quelle? Tu ne connais pas le français?” Sanji asked with mock surprise.

The phone buzzed and Zoro scowled at the blond “What the fuck!”.

“Not my fault you can’t understand french” Sanji shrugged and read the next prompt “it’s the longest structure in the world”.

“I don’t fucking know” Zoro hissed in annoyance.

“Oh come on everyone fucking knows what the longest structure in the world is!” Sanji exclaimed as the phone buzzed “The great wall of China you airhead!”.

“Shut your fucking face, if anyone here is the airhead it’s your blond ass” Zoro snapped then growled as the phone buzzed as they missed the prompt “Quite making me mess up you fuck”.

“Oh a blond joke, real original” Sanji hissed, kicking out at Zoro’s leg. Zoro managed to grab the long leg and he yanked Sanji off the couch. Sanji scrabbled for a hold on the couch but he went crashing with a curse. Zoro smirked down at the heep that was Sanji though it quickly turned to a look of surprise when the blond locked his ankles around Zoro’s neck and yanked him off the couch to join Sanji on the floor.

Soon it devolved into another wrestling match, the two of them bumping into the furniture and nearly knocking things off as they went. The two eventually stopped when they were out of breath and they simply just laid side by side panting on the floor. “You’re a cheating jackass” Zoro griped.

“Fuck you, it’s your own fault you don’t even know what the great wall of china is” Sanji huffed and sat up after a while. He cast a quick look at the time and hummed “it’s getting kind of late, do you want to call it a night?”.

“What? You tired of me already?” Zoro said dryly as he also sat up.

“Not that I don’t enjoy you chaotically tearing up my home but I have to work in the morning, I didn’t even expect it to go this late” Sanji said honestly as he pushed himself to his feet.

“I guess you’re right, I did promise to help out a friend of mine tomorrow” Zoro said as he also stood and headed for the door. As he got there he paused and thought a moment then turned and called out “this wasn’t half bad”. After saying that he disappeared out the door before he could see the blond have any kind of smug self satisfied look that he knew the other would be making.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro really needed to stop answering his phone when an unknown number flashed on the screen. You would have thought he learned his lesson the first time when he was manhandled into going on a date with the guy who had harassed him at the bar. Sure the date hadn’t turned out too bad and he got free food out of it but still, it was the principal of the matter that counted.

“So grasshead” once again spoke a very annoyingly familiar voice “I was thinking for our next date you could choose what we do”.

“Who said anything about a next date?” Zoro groaned “and why do I have to be bothered with coming up with what we do?”.

“Because relationships are an equal give and take meaning you have to put in an equal amount of work” Sanji lectured “and logic dictates that if the first date goes well then a second is to follow, you said yourself at the end that it hadn’t been half bad; that meant you had a nice time and wouldn’t mind doing it again”.

“Where the fuck do you come up with this nonsense?” Zoro grunted in annoyance “just because I said it wasn’t half bad did not mean I was agreeing to a second date, I have better things to do with my time than trying to entertain your sorry bored ass”.

“Yeah well too bad, we’re going on a second date and it had better be a nice one” Sanji huffed “I’ll give you time to think about the details then I expect to hear a call back, don’t even think of slacking off”.

Before Zoro could refute the order to come up with date ideas the other end of the phone went dead. Zoro groaned and cursed as he tossed his phone off to the side. Stupid cook thinking he could boss Zoro around. He decided to forget about the blond and get ready for work. It didn’t take him long to get ready and out the door, on the train and on his way to the gym he was employed at. It was a nice place, not too ritzy but not dirt poor either.

Zoro walked inside and put his stuff away in his locker then went to go find Franky. The large man was in his usual place, helping train some weak guy who wanted to impress a girl they liked by bulking up.

“Hey, Zoro bro!” Franky grinned and greeted his green haired friend “What’s up?”.

Zoro grunted and sulked beside his friend “Some bossy blond idiot who won’t leave me alone”.

“What? Here? Need me to toss them out?” Franky asked as he looked around.

“Nah, not here, I met him not too long ago at a bar I was drinking at; dumbass was failing at hitting on me then got us kicked out of the bar. He kept harassing me after that so I just gave him my number and told him to fuck off” Zoro groaned in annoyance “shit head called me up the other day for a date and I couldn’t weasle my way out of it but now he wants a second date, even told me to come up with what we’re going to do this time; fucking stupid cook bastard”.

Franky chuckled as Zoro ranted about Sanji “Seems like an interesting guy you got there bro, got any ideas what your next date is gonna be?”.

“Who said I was actually going to go on a second date with the guy?” Zoro scowled at the bigger man “The guy is an annoying asshole who keeps insulting my hair”.

“Well you must have had a nice time during the first date if he thinks you’ll go on a second one with him” Franky reasoned.

“All I said is it wasn’t half bad” Zoro huffed.

“If you didn’t want to go on a second date with the guy you should have told him it was terrible and you had a bad time” Franky told Zoro as he kept an eye on his client.

“I had only agreed to the one date though!” Zoro exclaimed.

“Yeah well this guy sounds like he’ll take any opening you give him” Franky said “how about you take him to see a show? You know Brook always has tickets available for us”.

“Ugh you’re no help at all” Zoro grunted as he turned to walk away.

“I’ll let Brook know you need those tickets!” Franky called after him, getting the finger in return and making him chuckle at his friend’s sulking behavior.

The rest of the day was pretty slow after that and Zoro spent most of it getting in some exercise of his own. Zoro made his way home and checked his mail. Somehow in that one day Brook had dropped off the tickets to the concert in his mailbox. Zoro cursed Franky as he took the tickets into his apartment and tossed them on the counter with an annoyed huff.

He decided to ignore them and get a shower and a nap in. Unfortunately as he was trying to unwind in the shower all his mind could do was think about that stupid cook and those fucking tickets. He growled at himself to shut the fuck up then realized how much of an idiot he seemed. He dried himself off and flopped into his bed with a groan, this fucker was driving him crazy and he wasn’t even here.

He was just starting to drift off when he heard his phone going off. He growled and answered it without even looking at it “If this is who I think it is I’m going to kick your ass”.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone then the last person he wanted to hear spoke up “sounds like you had a bad day, I was just calling to find out if you thought of any date ideas yet”.

“I fucking hate you” Zoro groaned in annoyance as he pulled a pillow over his head.

“A bit hostile, much” Sanji said dryly.

“I told a friend of mine about your stalker ass” Zoro huffed as he tossed the pillow aside.

“Oh yeah? And what did they say?” Sanji asked dryly, ignoring the comment about him being a stalker.

“He fucking told another friend of mine to get me concert tickets!” He exclaimed in frustration and disbelief.

Sanji laughed at hearing that which caused Zoro to growl into the phone at him to shut up. “You should tell your friends I said thanks” Sanji said in amusement “So when are we going?”.

“Who said I’m actually going to take you?” Zoro huffed.

“So you’re just going to disappoint your friends? That just makes you a real bastard” Sanji scoffed.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Zoro grunted as he situated himself to get more comfortable.

“Your friends want you to go on a date yet you’re saying that you won’t do it just to spite me, you’re a horrible friend” Sanji sniffed.

“Fuck you, you don’t know my friends or me” Zoro snapped as he shot up into a sitting position.

“Then prove me wrong” Sanji challenged.

“Fine! The concert is in a week, I’ll pick YOU up this time” Zoro said then ended the call. Five seconds later he realized exactly what he had agreed to and cursed loudly, the fucker had manipulated him into agreeing to a second date!

Zoro heard his phone ping from receiving a message and he reluctantly looked at it. It was from an unknown number but as soon as he saw what was written he knew who it was from. ‘Don’t forget to wear something decent, having you walk around looking like a hobo embarrasses anyone who is even remotely associated with you. Can’t wait to see you. Xoxo’. Zoro growled and just dumped his phone on the floor.

~time skip~

Zoro wondered where the time had gone. A week had passed and it was time for the concert. Sanji could bitch all he wanted but Zoro was going to dress the way he liked to dress, he wasn’t the one forcing the blond to go with him. Zoro once again made his way to the bar, it took slightly less time to get there but it still took a good long while.

Sanji was once again waiting for Zoro, cigarette in his mouth as he leaned against the wall. Sanji glanced up when he saw the other man coming and he grunted in annoyance when he saw what Zoro was wearing “Can’t you at least dress like an adult?”.

“Can’t you not dress like a snob?” Zoro shot back “Shut up and let’s go or I’m leaving you behind”.

Sanji sniffed indignantly but followed after Zoro “so where is this place at?”.

“My friend Brook owns his own concert hall and that’s where he’s playing” Zoro told him.

“Huh, must be nice knowing a famous musician” Sanji said in amusement as he walked leisurely beside the green haired man.

“Brook isn’t famous yet but he will be one day” Zoro said with a shrug as he stood at the bus stop.

“Do you have that much faith in your friend or is he just really that good?” Sanji asked as he stood beside the man, glancing at the time.

“Both” was Zoro’s simple answer as he watched their bus pull up. The two boarded and paid for their ride, then took a seat in the back in the only spot available. As they rode along Sanji started up a stream of casual conversation in which he did most of the talking and Zoro just sat there in mostly silence with a comment or two thrown in.

They eventually arrived at the concert hall and entered the building together. “So where are we sitting?” Sanji asked as he looked around the admittedly rather classy looking place, it wasn’t in your face and was rather comfortable.

“We get balcony seats cause Brook always has it reserved for his friends for when we can go” Zoro told him as they walked up to the ticket taker.

“Balcony huh? Nice” Sanji commented. The ticket taker took the tickets, tore off the stub, then handed their tickets back. They were directed to the hall that would lead them to their seats and after a bit of walking they came to the stairs and followed them up to the seats.

As they stepped into the box they both noticed some champagne sitting on a table next to a bouquet of roses. Zoro frowned in confusion and Sanji picked up a note that was sitting beside the items, reading it out loud “Dear Zoro’s love interest, please accept these as a token of gratitude from his friends and we hope you enjoy your night together… P.s. Nami says to be a gentleman for once Zoro then maybe this relationship might work out” .

Zoro huffed in annoyance and snatched the note, reading it over and growling as he balled it up “meddlesome idiots”.

“Hey be nice to your friends, they just want to see you be happy” Sanji said with a frown as he picked up the flowers and took a sniff, they were very nice and quite fragrant.

“I didn’t ask them to get involved, I shouldn’t have even said anything to Franky” Zoro huffed as he dropped into his seat and opened the champagne, pouring himself a glass full then swallowing it in one go.

“Why are you so against relationships?” Sanji asked with a sigh as he poured himself a glass of the liquid, taking a more civilized sip of it.

“Because sometimes people aren’t meant to be in one, it just doesn’t work out” Zoro said “not everyone needs to date somebody to be happy”.

“Well you aren’t wrong about that, some people are fine being on their own” Sanji said with a nod “Take my old man for instance, I’ve never seen the old bastard in a relationship in all the years I’ve known him and it doesn’t seem to bother him at all”.

“That’s exactly my point, just because others are able to find the person they want to spend the rest of their life with doesn’t mean you have to have one also” Zoro said as he watched Brook walk onto the stage.

“But that also doesn’t mean you should just give up on the idea of a relationship ever happening if you by chance do find the one or you might just miss out on the best thing that could ever happen to you” Sanji told him.

Zoro didn’t get a chance to retort because at that moment the concert started and he didn’t want to be rude to Brook by talking during the middle of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji absolutely enjoyed Brook’s concert. The man really did have the talent to be famous and it was a shame he wasn’t famous now. Maybe once Sanji had his own restaurant he could hire Brook to play for him. When the end of the performance came he was kind of sad that it was over. He gave the man the standing ovation he deserved then he gathered up his beautiful roses and followed his date out of the box.

“That was really great, your friend is a very talented musician” Sanji told Zoro as the two stepped off the stairs into the main hallway. They stood there and watched as the people streamed out of the auditorium, waiting for the crowd to thin so they could exit the building without getting pushed around.

“I told you he was” Zoro said with a shrug as he pulled his phone out and sent Brook a quick text saying that he had once again performed great.

“Mm Indeed, I can’t wait to see what else you have planned for tonight” Sanji said with a grin.

“What are you talking about, this was it” Zoro said with a frown and Sanji gave the man an offended look.

“This is it? No stroll through the park? No drive through a tree lined lane? No taking a walk on the beach? The night is still young!” Sanji said incredulously.

“What, this wasn’t enough for you?” Zoro grunted in annoyance as he followed the crowd out the door.

“Oh my god do you even know what a date is?” Sanji said in exasperation as he tossed his hands in the air, being careful to keep hold of his flowers.

“I do know what a date is and this was it” Zoro huffed in annoyance as they made it out the door.

“A date is supposed to be a special night to remember for many years” Sanji said emphatically “each date has to be more grand than the last!”.

“Well this was sure as hell an improvement over that little disaster you called a first date” Zoro snipped with a scowl.

“The first date is supposed to be a small intimate setting to get to know the person you are attempting to court. The second date is when you have to start making a grand impression!” Sanji exclaimed emphatically.

“Tch, sounds like too much work” Zoro huffed and caused Sanji to let out a frustrated noise that kind of sounded like he was choking.

“Oh my GOD you are impossibly hard headed! And lazy too!” Sanji snapped and kicked at the bastard’s ankle.

Zoro cursed and hopped away, rubbing his ankle as he glared at the blonds back as he kept walking “You’re the dumbass insisting on dating me! Are you throwing in the towel?”.

“Oh you would like that wouldn’t you” Sanji scoffed as Zoro followed after the blond “I’m going to woo your ass so hard you will be falling at my feet with undying love”.

“God you are such a nerd” Zoro scoffed and dodged another kick.

“Shut your face you caveman!” Sanji snapped with a glare then continued walking down the sidewalk.

“So what are you doing?” Zoro asked as he walked beside the blond.

“I’m going to save the end of this date” Sanji told him as he crossed the street.

“There isn’t anything to save” Zoro huffed with a scowl.

“I guess I should have known that when your friends had to set this up that you would have no idea what you were doing” Sanji told him as he walked up to the gateway into the city park.

“Fuck you, I do know how to set up a date” Zoro growled “you’re just too greedy”.

“Oh I’m greedy? I didn’t realize it was greedy to want to have a good time with the guy I’m trying to date” Sanji hissed back as the two of them walked down one of the park paths, the lights that lined the path flickering on as the dark started to grow.

“I didn’t want to date to begin with! You’re the one who kept pushing and pushing for more!” Zoro barked.

“Well it sure as hell beats sulking alone in a bar moss head!” Sanji barked back.

“Curly brow!”

“Shitty meathead!”

“Shit cook!”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

“RAAAAAAGH!” Sanji yelled and lunged at the other. They once again hit the ground, rolling around off the path and into the grass, grappling and smacking at each other. What they didn’t realize is they were rolling right towards the edge of a hill. As soon as they went over they went rolling speedily like a couple of tumbleweeds. As they reached the end of the hill they went flying right off an embankment and landed with a large splash right into the park pond.

The two men broke through the water surface, coughing up any water they managed to get in their mouth. They floated there for a moment, taking in just what happened. Sanji huffed and splashed Zoro in the face. This broke out into a splash war which then led to them trying to dunk each other. In the end they wore each other out and they slowly started to paddle their way back to the shore, still bickering as they went.

“Dick”

“Dumbass”

“Moss monster”

“Hypno brow”

The two men waded onto dry land, water pouring off of them and their shoes letting out little squelching noises as they walked. Sanji took his shoes off and dumped the water out of them then dropped them and shedded his coat “Great, the last thing I needed was chafing”.

“Oh quit your whining, that was your own fault” Zoro told him as he removed his shoes and his shirt. He wrung the shirt out “No one told you to go lunging at me like some crazed animal”.

“You insulted my cooking you fuck” Sanji growled as he pulled his cigarettes from his pocket only to realize the pack was ruined. He cursed and tossed the ruined smokes into the nearest trash can.

“You keep insulting my hair, lame ass” Zoro snipped back, smirking as he saw the other had to throw his smokes away “You know those will kill you right? Maybe this is a sign you need to quit”.

“I’ll quit when I’m dead” Sanji told him as he plopped down on a nearby bench then realized he had dropped his flowers “Great, the flowers your friend got me are gone too”.

“They would have died before too long anyways” Zoro shrugged as he dropped down onto the opposite end of the bench.

“So? I would have pressed one of the roses” Sanji grunted, wringing out his hair and trying to get it back into some semblance of style.

“It was just a flower, just grab the nearest one” Zoro huffed.

“Oh my god you don’t have a romantic bone in your body!” Sanji exclaimed.

“You’re starting to get repetitive” Zoro told him as he draped his arms across the back of the bench. Sanji let out a noise of frustration at the other’s thick head.

The two men lapsed into silence and as they sat there the sounds of the night could be heard around them. Crickets were chirping softly and an owl could be heard hooting in the distance. A gentle breeze brushed by them and made the trees sway. They could hear a faint splash as a fish jumped in the pond.

Now that it was fully dark, fireflies started blinking to life and were floating around the sopping wet men. Sanji held out a hand and after a moment one of the glowing bugs landed on his finger.

Zoro glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the blond and watched him stare at the insect on his finger. After a few blinks the bug flew away and Sanji dropped his hand back into his lap. Sanji glanced over at Zoro and a strange look filled the other man’s face. It was a pinched look that made him look like he was either trying to hold in a sneeze or trying to hold in a laugh.

“What?” Zoro asked with a scowl and it only grew as the blonds shoulders started to shake. Sanji held up a finger and pulled out his thankfully waterproof phone. He snapped a quick picture of Zoro then turned it around to show the man. Sitting on Zoro’s head were many fireflies, all lit up. Since his hair was so short it had dried quickly enough that the insects were able to land on his head.

Zoro shook his head and the bugs went flying. Sanji burst into laughter at the sight and Zoro growled at him to shut up and delete the picture.

“N-No way, I’m making this my lock screen!” Sanji crowd as he quickly tapped away at his phone to set the image.

“Don’t you dare or I’ll take an embarrassing picture of you” Zoro countered as he tried to get the phone away from Sanji.

“Hah, fat chance, I don’t take bad pictures” Sanji sniffed as he kept the phone out of the other’s reach with his longer arms.

“I’m serious, give it here” Zoro grunted as he tried to stretch further, his upper body pressed against Sanji’s as he tried to snatch the phone.

Thinking fast, Sanji ducked his face and pressed his lips to Zoro’s, causing the other to freeze.

They sat frozen like that for a long moment, deep blue eyes staring up into eyes that at first seemed solid gray but up close had a sort of lilac tint to it. Then, slowly, Sanji started to kiss Zoro. His eyes slowly slipped closed and he tilted his head slightly so he could deepen it.

Zoro was having a mini panic attack going on in his head. There was one voice that was commenting on how nice the blonds lips felt and that maybe he should kiss back. A second voice was telling him to grab the phone while the blond was distracted. Then there was the third voice that told him to cut his losses and run. He decided to kill that voice quickly because Roronoa Zoro did not run from anything.

Just as Sanji was about to pull away, kissing a stiff body that didn’t want to be kissed wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, he felt the other man start to kiss back. The kiss was soft and slow for all of five seconds. It turned into like all their encounters, an intense fight where they always tried to one up the other. 

Zoro gripped a handful of the blond’s hair and Sanji had one hand on the back of the other’s neck and his other hand gripping at a jean clad thigh; Zoro was still shirtless so Sanji didn’t have that to grab onto nor was there enough hair on the other’s head to get a hold of.

Tongues soon came into play, the two muscles fighting over whose mouth was to be invaded first. It was an intense fight and it didn’t look like a winner was in sight but Sanji’s tongue just managed to slip past Zoro’s tongue’s guard, diving inside the man’s mouth. Zoro grunted in annoyance at having lost the fight; he wasn’t going to sit by and passively let the blond control the kiss.

The hand that wasn’t used to grip the blond’s hair went down under the other’s ass and he yanked Sanji onto his lap, causing the blond to let out a noise of surprise. Zoro took the chance and turned the tables, shoving his tongue into the other’s mouth. Sanji growled in annoyance at the dirty trick, he started this kiss damn it and he was going to lead it. If the moss ball wanted to have a lap full then Sanji was going to make him regret it.

Sanji ground his hips down against Zoro’s crotch, causing the man’s breath to hitch at the sudden sensation. At the moment of distraction Sanji’s tongue went plunging back into Zoro’s mouth. It went on and on like this, neither letting the other have an inch of control. Before long the urge to breath became annoying so they both pulled back, heavy hot breaths puffing across each other’s faces.

Sanji licked his lips as he eyed the man under him, okay he will admit this date hadn’t ended too badly. “Just wait, on our next date I will have you so in love with me that the thought of me leaving you would make you die inside” Sanji said lowly, his lips lightly brushing against Zoro’s.

“Who says there’s going to be a third date?” Zoro said back. His voice, which was already really deep, was a soft rumble that Sanji could feel vibrating from where their bodies were pressed together.

“Just shut up and keep kissing me” Sanji told him and kiss him he did.


End file.
